Reyes Góticos
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Otra victoria a costa del Rey Mago. Otro botín que celebrar. Y por fin la divisó, avanzando en su dirección con la flama del fuego en la mirada y una sonrisa sobre sus labios pintados. La nación vikinga vitoreó.


**Reyes Góticos**

Al Sur seguían en guerra. El Rey Mago lideraba constantes ataques hacia el líder de los elfos. Años y años de interminables altercados llenos de estrategia resumidos en humanos luchando contra longevos seres. Pero todo ese caos siempre sería buenas noticias para los vikingos. Porque en tiempos de guerra era mucho más fácil saquear a esos pueblos descuidados que el Rey Mago dejaba atrás por centrarse en su campaña de conquista.

Allá en el Sur, el mundo tenía otro ritmo, otras reglas, otra perspectiva. Los humanos del Sur codiciaban, se obsesionaban con controlar a otros y competir entre ellos. Esos humanos ingenuos necesitaban ser guiados, tomados de la mano en las decisiones y ser ordenados de un lado a otro. A comparación, los vikingos sentían que los humanos del Sur eran casi otra raza, completamente diferentes a ellos. Más aún, si los comparaban con su cultura vikinga, esos humanos del Sur tenían comportamientos increíblemente atrasados, como si hubiesen salido de los libros de Historia. El Rey Mago mantenía a sus súbditos en la ignorancia, en el miedo, viviendo con discriminación y dentro de injustas clases sociales. Los dividía y mantenía en el oscurantismo para manejarlos a su antojo. Aunque los vikingos eran humanos, eran diferentes a sus contrapartes del Sur.

Por fortuna un mar separaba, a lo que otros llamaban, el " _Reino Vikingo_ " de los humanos del Sur. Un mar difícil de navegar para los extranjeros, en especial porque en el Sur se habían concentrado por completo en tácticas terrestres y apenas sabían aprovechar los caprichos del océano.

Por ende, eran las perfectas presas para el Norte.

Por cosas como estas a los vikingos se los comparaba con los dragones. Todo el mundo sabía que, aquellos que acumulaban demasiado solían ser las víctimas predilectas de esta nación. Los vikingos casi parecían una fuerza que equilibraba la inestable economía del Sur. Si un líder guardaba demasiado dinero sin distribuirlo a su pueblo, sería una víctima fácil de los vikingos. El único que se había salvado de la nación que dominaba los mares era el Rey Mago, debido a que mantenía sus riquezas y fortaleza muy lejos de cualquier afluente que permitiese a los saqueadores alcanzarlo.

Aun así, los vikingos apenas e interactuaban con el Sur. Solo jugaban con ellos. En el Norte tenían todo lo que necesitaban y su efecto con en las otras naciones y razas era apenas de leyenda.

Ya por diez años, Michael llevaba el título de Dux, _líder electo_ , de su gente; casi por la misma cantidad de tiempo, iba compartiendo el poder con Henrietta, la Duxe, _líder espiritual_. La nación del Rey Mago y otras razas se referían a ellos dos como " _Reyes Góticos_ ". Al otro lado del mar, los veían como una pareja implacable, porque en el Sur era costumbre que los líderes estuviesen casados, compartiesen la intimidad y fuesen responsables de traer un linaje que siguiera con el poder.

Solo a veces las costumbres del Sur eran tentadoras…

Michael era consciente de las ventajas que su nación tenía, casados con el mar, viviendo en parcialmente gélido Norte, sabía que fácilmente podrían vivir sin realmente preocuparse de los pueblos del Sur. Pero el saqueo llenaba de sádica diversión a Henrietta, quien disfrutaba planificar los ataques y sonreía con perverso deleite por sus pequeños asaltos. Nada demasiado grande para atraer la atención de una guerra, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para ser temidos en su aislamiento. Y con esa idea ¿Quién era él para contradecirla? El espíritu de los vikingos se alzaba ante el desafío y la vida plena, moría ante el sosiego y la concordia. Henrietta había visto su título de Duxe como algo más que una maestra de ceremonias y rituales, ella había visto un propósito que Michael admiraba en silencioso deleite. Ambos compartían sus decisiones con confianza, se aconsejaban con respeto y todo se debía a la amistad que mantenían desde la tierna infancia y que había ayudado a que conllevasen equilibradamente el poder de su nación y no viviesen en compromiso forzoso y tedioso como otros líderes previos. Nadie pondría en duda la razón por la cual ellos eran los llamados " _Reyes Góticos_ " que ocasionaban escalofríos en sus enemigos y murmullos de respeto en puertos extranjeros. Los vikingos elegían con seriedad a aquellos que los liderarían, porque a diferencia del Sur, en el Norte los líderes estaban dedicados a su gente. Cada dos años se abrían las elecciones y por cinco ocasiones Michael y Henrietta habían sido reelectos por su pueblo, quienes estaban satisfechos en mente y espíritu del camino que la nación vikinga estaba construyendo.

Ellos dos jamás se conformaban con la adulación y la holgazanería inútil del poder no merecido o hereditario.

Por debajo del Dux y Duxe se encontraba el Bitter, quien se encargaba de que las leyes fueran respetadas y el Hone, el ejecutor de los enemigos de la nación. Tal vez por la aparente diferencia de edad o por la confusión de las costumbres, los extranjeros creían que esos dos títulos eran la forma gótica de referirse a los príncipes del Norte. Entonces, ellos creían que "Bitter" era el _príncipe heredero_ y "Hone" era la forma de llamar a los otros hijos de los Reyes Góticos que siguieran en la línea del trono. Lo cual era absurdo ¿El Sur creía que Pete y Firkle eran hijos de Henrietta y Michael? Cuando se habían enterado de dichas suposiciones, en lugar de corregirlas, ellos habían pasado toda una velada riéndose de lo simples que eran los extranjeros. Aunque Pete se había ofendido porque tenía la misma edad y fiereza que Henrietta ¿Y había sido reducido a un simple príncipe mimado y conformista? Firkle había comentado, con su sonrisa diabólica, que, si fuese un simple príncipe, él ya hubiese asesinado a todos para hacerse del trono; comentario que simplemente demostraba por qué este llevaba el título de Hone y era la mano mortuoria de los góticos, ahí donde sus asaltos y ataques no podían llegar.

Reino Vikingo…  
Reyes Góticos…  
La Gente del Norte…  
La Nación Dragón…

Tantos títulos no oficiales que la nación vikinga se había ganado por la boca de los extranjeros que no comprendían cómo funcionaban y necesitaban referirse a ellos con términos tan _simples_. Los vikingos jamás corregían a los Otros, dejaban que estos continuaran con los malos entendidos y se aprovechaban de los poderes imaginarios que esos títulos les conferían. La mala información se regaba como veneno, confundiendo a otras razas que extendían sus señoriales protocolos y costumbres falsas y pretenciosas hacia ellos. Pete era invitado a reuniones de jóvenes nobles para buscarle pareja, a Firkle le extendían estadías largas en otros reinos en búsqueda de información sobre sus "padres" los " _Reyes Góticos_ ". Los ingenuos extranjeros extendían sus manos al juez y al verdugo, a la ley y la muerte, como si se tratasen de príncipes mimados sin saber que lo único que hacían era darle el pase a las mentes más peligrosas que la nación vikinga tenía por ofrecer. Henrietta recibía largas cartas que leía burlonamente en la cena, pretendientes de todas las razas que pedían ser considerados favorablemente para unir nupcias con sus _hijos_. Regalos del Sur, Este y Oeste los esperaban para que fuesen a recogerlos, dado que las otras naciones no sabían navegar el traicionero mar hacia el Norte.

Michael sonreía con cierto alivio, porque sabía que, si la gente supiera la verdad, si los extranjeros conocieran la realidad, serían Henrietta y él quienes recibirían cientos de peticiones nupciales y dado que era la Duxe quien permanecía más tiempo en otros puertos, sería mucho más fácil que intentaran cortejarla mientras él se encontraba atrapado en la política y administración. Jamás soportaría la idea de que alguien tomase a Henrietta o peor, la tratase como una doncella ingenua esperando ser tomada en matrimonio y quedarse en casa o adornando el brazo de alguien. Jamás.

No era ingenuo, se había percatado que sus sentimientos rayaban casi la locura cuando se trataba de Henrietta. Aunque no la deseaba a su lado constantemente, porque eso sería cortar su sed por el caos, era verdad que anhelaba ser el puerto seguro y el ancla que la mantuviese deseando algo en la vida más allá de la destrucción. Tal vez hacer algo diferente, _algo_ que ninguno de los dos se había admitido que podrían hacer: Crear.

El Norte era frío y acorde se ascendía se volvía inhabitable. La neblina constante en el puerto y el aroma salado del mar lo envolvió, la pesada capa cubrió su cuerpo mientras veía descender a los saqueadores que eran recibidos por sus familias. Otra victoria a costa del Rey Mago. Otro botín que celebrar. Y por fin la divisó, avanzando en su dirección con la flama del fuego en la mirada y una sonrisa sobre sus labios pintados. La nación vikinga vitoreó a su Duxe recién llegada, pero esta ni siquiera los miró. Ella no hacía eso por la gloria o los mimos, solo se hacía a las armas por el amor al caos.

\- ¿Acaso veo añoranza en tu mirada, Michael?

Ya sus primeras palabras eran pequeñas dagas en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Él enmarcó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros. Fastidiándola un poco. A su orgullosa Duxe. A su compañera. Aquella que a pesar de su baja estatura tenía una presencia tan imponente que pocos osaban acercarse y casi nadie se percataba que debía bajar la mirada para tratar con ella.

\- Entonces bésame. –tentó ella.

Un juego de poder que Henrietta gustaba jugar ¿Acaso ambos compartían el mismo nivel de poder? ¿Eso creían la gente? Porque si era así… en algunos puntos uno tendría que dominar a otro. Y ella adoraba estar arriba y dirigir. Pero también disfrutaba la lucha y competencia.

Realmente estaban moldeados para colisionar.

Él la tomó de la mano, sintió la aspereza de la sal entorno a los dedos fuertes, acostumbrados a blandir armas y equilibrar las cuerdas de un barco que navegaba en el mar embravecido. Aun así, levantó la mano femenina para acercarla a su boca, no se inclinó como ella deseaba, pero si la besó sobre los nudillos. Henrietta olía a mar, a sangre, a odio y veneno, pero su piel fría se calentaba fácilmente donde sus labios presionaban. La miró a todo momento, solo entrecerró los ojos lo suficiente para disfrutarla de vuelta a su lado, pero no perdió detalle del rostro redondo y los grandes ojos que centellaron por un segundo o de los labios que se entreabrieron ligeramente con el aliento robado.

Aun así, no llamó eso una victoria, porque había tenido que besarla ahí para no perder, pero al hacerlo se sentía derrotado al no haber osado ir por otra parte de ella.

\- Bienvenida. –susurró sobre los dedos femeninos antes de atraerla y simplemente ponerla a su lado, hombro con hombro- ¿Cómo se encuentra el Sur?

Henrietta se soltó con fluidez, no permitió que la escoltara. Él caminó a su lado, golpeando la madera hinchada del puerto con el filo metálico de su bastón que iba al mismo ritmo que los tacones en las botas de la mujer.

\- Caluroso y soleado. –respondió con indiferencia la mujer, avanzando por el puerto hacia la carroza que los esperaba- Los pueblos costeros están cada vez más descuidados y la pobreza sube. Los elfos siguen comportándose como cervatillos escondidos en el bosque y… -la vio desviar la mirada, reservándose un pensamiento- ha sido fácil.

\- ¿Esa es la razón por la que volviste antes…?

Henrietta lo observó detenidamente en el corto espacio que los distanciaba de su objetivo y él la ayudó a subirse a la carroza. La gente en el puerto seguía emocionada, celebrando la llegada de los barcos, pero ellos habían pasado de todo eso como tantas otras ocasiones. No eran celebridades, no se debían a protocolos. Su trabajo era ser eficientes, nada más. Henrietta no estaba ahí para ser celebrada y admirada, disfrutaba con que la gente la mirase como el ser superior que era y hasta cierto punto la temiese.

\- Michael… -acusó la mujer, cerrando las cortinas de la carroza- Hoy es _Sauin_. –levantó las cejas- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Irónico. Nunca creyó que sería obvio que el tiempo entraba en pausa para él cuando Henrietta no estaba. Los días perdían significado profundo, existían, como piezas apiladas, una similar a otra, pero jamás como muescas que tuviese que recordar bajo el rozar de sus dedos. _Sauin_ era el inicio del Año Nuevo vikingo, el inicio de las noches más largas y frías, era el momento en que los espíritus se encaminaban para reunirse con los vivos. Como Duxe, Henrietta debía estar ahí en el día más importante de la espiritualidad vikinga. Obviamente que adelantaría su viaje para estar ahí. Así que mientras él se había mantenido encerrado con el consejo, administrando a las personas; los asistentes de Henrietta debieron estar preparando todo para la gran celebración.

\- Lo había olvidado. –admitió y levantó su bastón para golpear el techo de la carroza y esta inició su marcha- Eso explica por qué Pete y Firkle huyeron días antes con viles excusas.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, casi adulada de que hasta sus amigos temiesen la celebración que ella comandaba. Henrietta se cruzó de piernas y él notó lo degastado que estaba el vestido que llevaba, el cómo la sal debió desteñir el negro nocturno a un brumoso gris. Pero la mujer seguía luciendo la prenda como una reina y sin inmutarse ella estiró la pierna frente a él, apoyando la punta de la bota justo en el diminuto espacio del asiento que estaba entre sus piernas. Michael enmarcó una ceja ante la invasión casi provocativa, la punta de la bota apenas rozando entre sus piernas y peligrosamente a punto de herirlo o acariciarlo de forma humillante. Pero ella no dijo nada, le sostuvo la mirada como un desafío, amenazándolo para que no se atreviese a decirle que retirase la invasión, invitándole a que dijera algo sobre la misma.

Silencio.

Eso la enojó. Lo cual siempre era entretenido.

\- Espero que por lo menos se hubiesen embarcado hacia las naciones donde es mejor tenerlos. –comentó Henrietta, deslizando el dedo índice en la unión de las cortinas y desviando la conversación una vez más- Esto no puedes saberlo, dado que apenas y sales de la ciudad, pero en el Sur, en especial entre los humanos, es terriblemente mal visto que una mujer soltera comparta un espacio tan pequeño con un hombre que no es su familia. Ahí dicen que el _honor_ de dicha mujer estaría mancillado porque las cortinas están cerradas y por ende se incitando la naturaleza de bajos instintos de su compañero que no podría soportar el confinado espacio y su presencia femenina. –lo miró y movió el pie a la derecha para tocarle la pierna.

Henrietta no quería que olvidase su invasión, quería provocarlo.

\- Sigue sorprendiéndome que esa gente se haga llamar humanos, como nosotros. –comentó aburrido, pero su cuerpo contó otra historia, porque deslizó los dedos sobre el tobillo de la mujer, ascendió con los dedos por la pantorrilla aun cubierta por el cuero curtido de la bota- Si gritases ahora mismo y me acusaras de haberte hecho algo, ni mi título me salvaría de ser exiliado.

\- Si no hicieras lo que quiero, te castigaría. –Henrietta afiló sus labios con una sonrisa similar a la que tenía cuando miraba los planes de otro saqueo- Duxe o no, te bajaría de tu pedestal.

\- Lo sé… -sus dedos subieron, llegaron a la rodilla descubierta, tan pálida y fría- O me matarías.

\- Y traería tu espíritu todos los años a servirme, desde _Sauin_. –Henrietta presionó la punta de la bota sobre el asiento, pero él pudo jurar que, a pesar de no estarlo tocarlo, la podía sentir de alguna manera, como un contacto fantasmal- Te haría el líder de mi ejército espectral o tal vez mi esclavo personal.

\- ¿Debería temer que tengas planes para mi alma antes de que enferme y muera? –consultó, notó que en la conversación ambos se habían inclinado hacia el centro de la carroza, ella estaba erguida y él encorvado para tener una mejor vista de esos ojos que no había visto en meses.

Y bajo sus dedos estaba la piel de Henrietta, sobre la rodilla firme y en el inicio de un muslo que por respeto no recorrió y solo anheló.

\- Deberías sentirte honrado por ser parte de mis planes.

Así era Henrietta, trataba a todos como si le pertenecieran y estuviese a punto de romperlos si se aburría. O, mejor dicho, estuviese muy dispuesta de jalar la cuerda invisible que restringían las almas mortales en los cuerpos mortales para apropiarse de estas para su placer personal ¿No era justamente lo que esperarían de la Duxe? Alguien muy por encima de lo material, tan apegada a la muerte que a pesar de ser tocada no pestañaba, pero sonreía con deleite al hablar del final de la vida. Tal vez… solo muerto podría llegar a Henrietta.

Tal vez…

La carroza se detuvo y él retiró su mano. Ella no apartó la punta de la bota del espacio entre sus piernas. El chofer abrió la puerta y solo entonces ella se acomodó para salir, así que la siguió. Ambos compartían una morada, junto con Pete y Firkle. Tanto tiempo habían estado al poder que ya se había olvidado de su hogar de nacimiento, con su familia o la habitación que había usado en la infancia. Su vida, lo que era y aquello que lo regía estaban encapsulados en la construcción que albergaba a los cuatro. Henrietta lideró el ascenso de los escalones de mármol y sus dedos recorrieron las figuras de gárgola y grifos que adornaban los extremos del barandal como si acariciara a leales mascotas que habían mantenido a los intrusos lejos. La casa rechinó como si tuviese vida propia en el segundo en que la mujer ingresó y el viento frío se metió por debajo de sus prendas hasta hacerlos estremecer. Ambos se instalaron en la sala principal, rodeados de tapices pesados que rememoraban antiguas batallas y leyendas importantes. Los sirvientes se dedicaron a preparar el fuego del hogar y servir una comida ligera, con abundante vino. Él sabía que en pocas horas Henrietta se apartaría de su lado para preparar el _Sauin_ , así que no la vería en tres días, donde volvería bañada de sudor, vino y sangre, con una mirada capaz de solo observar a los espíritus por varias horas. Cuando la vio en el puerto, no creyó que su tiempo sería tan corto, se encontró codiciando estar a su lado y quedarse junto a ella por un poco más. No demasiado. Solo… lo suficiente. Lo necesario para grabar en su memoria los pequeños cambios que el mar, el Sur y la guerra estaba haciendo en su compañera.

En el alma de su Reina.

\- ¿Has salido mientras no estaba? –preguntó la mujer.

\- ¿Fuera de la construcción? –llevó la copa de vino a su boca y bebió un sorbo- No.

\- Me fui por tres meses. –comentó Henrietta- ¿Y apenas saliste hoy?

\- Es el fin del año, he tenido que cerrar cuentas y proyectos complicados. –se encogió de hombros- Pete se la ha pasado viajando a todas esas reuniones del Oeste, que tú misma lo comprometiste y Firkle ha estado espiando a los elfos como invitado del príncipe Ike. –bajó la copa- Así que he podido concentrarme en mi trabajo y permanecer en la biblioteca.

\- ¿No sueñas con luchar? –aventuró ella, clavando la mirada en su bastón- Te he visto romper cráneos con eso con tanta facilidad…

\- Mi sed de destrucción la sacias tú. Te la llevas cada vez que partes hacia el mar y me la regresas embriagada cuando pisas el puerto de vuelta. –sonrió apenas.

Henrietta ladeó el rostro. En realidad, ella era esa sed, embriagada de la guerra. Lo miraba aun saboreando el caos de días atrás, de los peligros del mar y tal vez con el mareo de tierra que solo los navegantes vivían.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta. –ella se levantó del cómodo sillón y lo observó desde la diferencia de estatura ganada- ¿No ansías la violencia?

¿Acaso lo acusaba de haberse detenido y acomodado en la vida burguesa…?

\- _Casado con el mar_. –murmuró Henrietta, cruzándose de brazos- Dentro de seis meses, como cada año, te subirás a un barco decorado que yo guiaré. En seis meses vestirás de blanco neblina, blanco nieve, blanco hielo… y yo te llevaré ante tu verdadera esposa.

¿Qué…?

\- _Casado con el mar_. –ella contuvo una risa- Los extranjeros dicen que los vikingos estamos casados con el mar, pero se equivocan ¿No? Solo el Dux está casado con el mar y cada año renueva sus votos con ella. Cada año uno tu vida con el mar para que nosotros podamos cruzarla. Tú eres el dragón que se queda custodiando el nido. Tú. Nos llaman la Nación Dragón, pero en realidad… -respiró hondo, lo hizo tan pesado que en ese momento parecía que exhalaría fuego- Es tan fácil navegar y traer riquezas, es tan… _fácil_. –lo congeló con la mirada y avanzó hasta estar frente a su asiento- Hoy retomo mis votos, mi trabajo es saciar a la Muerte y Destrucción. Muerte que da luz a vida. Como tú, retomo cada año mis votos… ¿Pero qué tipo de ceremonia haré hoy? Ha sido fácil, cada vez más fácil, el Rey Mago está siendo arrinconado en sus guerras, así que los pueblos costeros pagan el precio. No hay reto, ni diversión en arrasarlos ¿Qué tipo de _Sauin_ celebraré? No estoy satisfecha.

\- Has creado un ejército increíble. –la miró analíticamente, aun en esa explosión de emociones, él se quedó en su lugar, observando las piezas que ella exponía como si se hubiese rasgado el pecho para mostrarle la caldera que tenía dentro de las entrañas.

\- Un ejército de vivos… -reprochó con odio.

\- …y espectros. –Michael se levantó y la tomó de los hombros, sintiendo como pocas veces esa diferencia entre ambos que podía equilibrarlos en momentos de caos no deseado- Eres la Duxe, bajo tu poder se encuentran las almas de nuestros enemigos muertos, obligados a servirte. Un ejército fantasmal que solo ha crecido de generación en generación. Un ejército que se ha engrosado desde que llevas el título. Tal vez el Rey Elfo tenga su magia de protección, sus árboles y luces bailarinas, pero ¿Tú, Henrietta? Desde hoy hasta el inicio del verano, por seis meses, tendrás no solo un implacable ejército que navega el mar y es temido desde la lejanía, sino que bajo el chasquido de tus dedos podrás traer tu ejército de espíritus condenados. –sus dedos subieron por los hombros femeninos, recorrieron el firme cuello hasta tomar el rostro redondo entre sus largas manos- _Fácil_ , dices. Bien, dame tiempo y te daré un enemigo. Olvídate de los saqueos, inicia una guerra. Ahora entiendo la furia que vi en tus ojos desde que llegaste.

\- Siempre estoy furiosa… -la vio sonreír, mucho más relajada bajo sus promesas de destrucción- Deliciosamente furiosa, entretenidamente furiosa.

\- Perfecta, como siempre. –confesó- Celebrarás bien _Sauin_ , retoma tus votos y cuando vuelvas te tendré un enemigo.

\- Retomar mis votos… -comentó burlona- Michael, ni siquiera odias mis votos.

Al igual que él, Henrietta hacía una ceremonia de casamiento, se entregaba a la Diosa _Carrigan_ en una ceremonia antagónica a los votos con el mar que Michael hacía. Mientras él hacía una unión de lealtad, Henrietta hacía cuentas de sus regalos nupciales en destrucción y fallecimiento. En la creencia de su gente, mientras el Dux permaneciera la mayoría del tiempo en el Norte y la Duxe pagara a la Diosa con muerte, la nación vikinga sería próspera y estaría segura. Otros Duxe pagaban su cuota con la cazería, pero Henrietta, obviamente, había sacado lo mejor de sus opciones. Lo cual era irónico, los extranjeros creían que ellos dos estaban casados, pero en realidad estaban unidos a sus trabajos de una forma literal.

Ironías de la vida y la muerte.

\- Aún no necesito una dosis de violencia antes de irme.

\- Por la forma en que me miras, parece ser que yo puedo saciarte. –aventuró Michael- ¿Vas a romperme las extremidades…?

\- ¿Y si así fuera…?

\- ¿En verdad quieres averiguarlo? –sonrió.

\- Interesante. –aceptó Henrietta- Pero no, quiero un _acto_ de violencia sobre mí… -lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- Hazm…

No la dejó terminar, algo en la mirada de ella le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Todo lo que había anhelado leer. La empujó contra la pared junto a la chimenea, escuchó el vino caer atrás de ellos, la copa romperse y el líquido regarse bajo sus pies. Pero no importó, porque la besó con violencia. Henrietta sabía a mar, podía sentir los granos de sal sobre la boca femenina. Lo más cercano que estaría de besar a su _esposa_ real sería eso y la mejor realidad donde podía sentir a su única reina estaba ocurriendo. La sintió clavarle los dedos en la nuca, enterrarle las uñas hasta herirlo y él mordiendo el labio femenino hasta que ella se quejó. La miró, agitada y derramando sangre por el mentón. Ella sonrió y le enseñó las largas uñas manchadas de su propia sangre e irremediablemente él succionó los dedos de la mujer, observándola con un sonrojo que no supo si era victoria o éxtasis cubría las mejillas de Henrietta. Pero no preguntó, lamió la sangre del mentón femenino y volvió a besarla, a invadirla profundamente junto a las llamas de la chimenea y sonrió al verla tan aturdida como solo _Sauin_ podía dejarla. Pero por él. Esta vez era Michael quien había tomado a la Duxe para sí. No importaba que en unas horas la muerte se la llevase o en unos meses la guerra la tomase. Henrietta era suya.

\- Siempre vuelve a mí. –susurró contra los labios femeninos.

\- Te arrebataré para mí. –corrigió esa boca sádica.

Y volvió a besar a su Reina Gótica. Un Nuevo Año. Un nuevo inicio. Un nuevo reinado vikingo se estrenaba en ese beso.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas!** Este es mi dulce regalo de _Black Halloween_ , una actividad organizada por el grupo de FB " _Chicos Goticos South Park_ ".

Así que, cuando pensaba en qué escribir, quise trabajar con un Universo Alterno y lo único que podía pensar es que en " _Stick of Truth_ " ellos son vikingos. Y dado que ya estaba trabajando historias en este universo de fantasía pensé ¿Por qué no?

Además, imaginarme a Henrietta con un enorme ejercito de fantasmas me da escalofríos de los buenos.

Quise recrear el ambiente de "Ellos y Nosotros" que tienen los góticos con el resto de la gente en la serie, haciendo esta dinámica de "En el Sur son ridículos" y "Los extranjeros son patéticos" en contraparte con el aislamiento y ferocidad de los vikingos.

Hablando de mi nación de vikingos tiene una mezcla escandinava, gótica, celta pagana y veneciana. Porque… fantasía. El lujo de mezclar cosas es interesante.

Así que, a pesar de ser humanos, igual que los bárbaros, los vikingos se han especializado en ciertas cosas. En este caso, la necromancia que se ve reflejada en Henrietta y celebraciones hacia la Muerte.

Sauin es Samhain en una lengua antigua de origen celta y significa fin del verano. En todo caso, es la festividad pagana que ocurre el 31 de octubre y se considera Año Nuevo, se cree que esa noche el mundo de los espíritus y de los vivos se unen. Seguramente pueden ver esto muy relacionado con el Día de los Muertos y el Día de los Difuntos de otras culturas.

Aunque en esta ocasión solo mencioné la celebración dentro de la cultura, no profundicé la idea porque el foco de Michael era entorno a Henrietta y no las tradiciones.

Algo interesante es que los pueblos nórdicos de origen escandinavo a quienes se les conoce actualmente como " _vikingos_ " tenían una cultura de respeto hacia las mujeres, a quienes se les creía místicas, ellas también navegaban y estaban armadas para defender las tierras. Eso me dio un fuerte pie para crear mi nación vikinga dividida en poder político y espiritual, compartido y dual.

Carrigan es otra forma de llamar a Morrigan, la Diosa celta de la Muerte y destrucción. Su nombre significa, se cree, "Gran Reina". En Samhain, Morrigan hace el amor con Dagda, el Dios principal celta. Técnicamente Michael hace la ceremonia de casarse con el equivalente del Dios Dagda. Y… por ende ahora Henrietta y Michael son amantes, casados con Dioses que son amantes también.

Amo ir mezclando cosmovisiones de otras culturas. En " _Al Servicio de su Majestad_ " me entretuve con los elfos y humanos, en " _Camino Nocturno_ " con los enanos y bárbaros. Esta fue una probada, que quiero continuar, sobre los vikingos.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
